falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Военная база «Сьерра»
Военная база «Сьерра» ( , ) — локация Fallout 2. Описание Полностью автоматизированная довоенная база армии США в окрестностях Нью-Рино, сведения о существовании которой были утрачены. Самостоятельно найти эту локацию невозможно. История База построена в 1942 году в качестве промежуточной логистической базы снабжения и складов хранения оружия, которое планировалось использовать в случае вторжения противника на территорию США. После окончания «холодной войны» и последовавшего сокращения армии в 1992 году военная база была перепрофилирована, и на протяжении следующих 58 лет её основной задачей стала утилизация неисправного и морально устаревшего оружия. В 2050 году в обстановке секретности базу переоборудовали в современный военно-научный центр, занятый исследованиями в области робототехники, обычных вооружений и «неконвенциональных» видов оружия. После распада ООН в 2052 году здесь были начаты исследования в области биологического и бактериологического оружия. В 2077 году было принято решение о консервации базы. Для защиты периметра установили автоматизированные турели и минировали местность. 23 октября 2077 года персонал покинул объект, систему защиты активировали. В 2241 году Сэм Причард, обнаруживший базу, проболтался об этом сыну Орвилла Райта. Через некоторое время Причард умер при достаточно подозрительных обстоятельствах и был захоронен на Голгофе. Современное состояние База неплохо защищена автопушками. Подходы к базе завалены трупами людей Райта или Причарда, пытавшихся попасть туда ранее. Спутники Избранного полезут вперёд и, скорее всего, будут убиты, поэтому их лучше оставить в Нью-Рино. Штурмовать базу в лоб — достаточно бесполезное занятие. Авто-пушки могут быть уничтожены оружием, дальность выстрела которого выше дальности действия турелей. Около одного из трупов в проходе слева лежит снайперская винтовка, которая облегчит их уничтожение. Тем не менее возможно взять базу штурмом в лоб при наличии пулемёта, убивающего турель с одной очереди. Если выяснить, с какого расстояния начинают бить турели на входе в саму базу, можно подойти к ним с запада, и, уничтожив одну турель и переждав залп другой, подойти ближе ко второй и также её уничтожить. Остальные турели довольно легко уничтожаются по одной при помощи пулемёта. Недалеко от каждой турели находятся элементы базы, которые могут служить надёжными укрытиями. Достаточно ловкий Избранный может за 1 ход пройти из укрытия на соседний гекс, выстрелить оттуда по турели и вернуться за укрытие. Для 4 турелей это неповреждённые участки забора (стрелять по турелям Избранный будет, соответственно, через бреши), для боя с турелью, охраняющей генераторную, укрытием служит автомобиль, для боя с оставшимися двумя турелями можно укрываться за углом основного здания. Безопасность положения определяется опытным путём: если в режиме боя контуры турели обведены жёлтым, то Избранный до неё недосягаем. Если Избранный расстреливает турели в режиме скрытности, то они активируются поодиночке. На складах базы содержится богатый арсенал оружия. На одном из уровней после выполнения квеста можно взять напарника — «Скайнет». Способы проникновения * Координаты может дать Орвилл Райт в качестве нового задания после расследования убийства его сына. * Координаты можно получить, узнав от Орвилла о Сэме Причарде и раскопав его могилу на Голгофе (с надписью на кресте: «Здесь лежит Сэм Причард: он так много говорил, что ему пришлось сделать второй рот»). Этот способ из-за ошибки в скрипте не работает. Планировка Поле боя thumb|250px Вход в базу, охраняемый двумя автопушками. Огорожен по периметру двумя рядами сетки, которую охраняют ещё четыре автопушки. Перед тем, как войти внутрь базы, можно спуститься в подвал рядом с генераторами (их охраняет ещё одна автопушка) и нажать рубильник. Тем самым Избранный отключит половину энергетических мощностей базы, а значит, непроходимые силовые поля станут проходимыми, хотя и будут наносить ему урон. * Есть шанс найти на трупах немного стимуляторов, суперстимуляторов и денег ;Помещение с гаубицей * Стимулятор (4 шт.) * Аптечка первой помощи * Фонарик (4 шт.) * Кувалда ;Склад * Гаубичный снаряд * Гранатомёт * Осколочная граната (5 шт.) * * * }} Казармы thumb|250px Внутри базы Избранному следует осмотреть стол и прочесть документ. Подойдя к компьютеру перед силовым полем и выбрав в качестве пароля «Чайковский»Вариант становится доступен только после прочтения документа. Другие варианты безболезненно можно выбрать только один раз, после второго срабатывает система безопасности., Избранный сможет продвинуться дальше. В лаборатории, расположенной справа от входа, нужно найти глаз Диксона, который пригодится для того, чтобы на сканерах сетчатки глаза активировать некоторые заблокированные подъёмники. * * * Боевая броня }} Арсенал thumb|250px Склад имущества и стоянка роботов. На этом уровне роботы не будут нападать, если не поднята тревога. Если у Избранного уровень навыка «Взлом» +100 %, то можно взломать дверь у левого лифта и сэкономить время. Везде так пройти не получится, но оружие, хранящееся на складах, можно вынести без проблем. Если уровень навыка меньше ста, то придётся идти через силовые поля. * * * Разрывная ракета (2 шт.) * Ракета (ББ) (2 шт.) * Боевая броня (2 шт.) ;Прочие помещения * Журнал «Кошачья лапка» * Какая-то пыльная коробка * Самогон * Ядер-Кола * Печенье * Инструменты * Боевой нож * Презерватив (в синей упаковке) (2 шт.) * $ 69 ;Ящик на складе * Плазменная граната (10 шт.) * Импульсная граната (10 шт.) * Ракета (ББ) (5 шт.) }} Лаборатория робототехники thumb|250px Этот уровень — сердце комплекса. Здесь находится суперкомпьютер Скайнет. Пообщавшись с ним через терминал, Избранный узнает о его проблеме: Скайнет занимается обслуживанием базы, покинутой 164 года назад, и откровенно скучает. Он желает путешествовать и изучать мир — к этому его толкает основная задача. Согласившись помочь, Избранному придётся попасть на четвёртый уровень. Для этого нужно использовать глаз Клифтона, чтобы открыть лифт. * * ;Прочие помещения * Диск «Задание базы Сьерра» * Диск «Передачи СГН базы Сьерра» * Большая научная книга (2 шт.) * «Книга по первой помощи» * «Электроника Дина» (2 шт.) * Глаз Клифтона * Биогель * Фрукт * Ядер-Кола }} Биолаборатория thumb|250px Избранному может идти к северо-восточной комнате и по пути заглядывать в маленькие комнаты, чтобы найти несколько упаковок баффаута, психо, ментатов и стимуляторов. Подойдя к компьютеру рядом с помещением, в котором находятся зелёные контейнеры, он может проверить навык «Наука». Нужно, чтобы он был не меньше 121 %. Если меньше, то решением проблемы будет способность «Приз!»С ней связан интересный баг: если выберать в качестве навыка для него именно «Науку», то этот навык резко возрастёт.. Далее, через терминал и при помощи необходимых деталей Избранному нужно будет собрать корпус для Скайнет. При удачной сборке искусственный интеллект Скайнета переместится в корпус робомозга и обретёт мобильность. После этого база будет исследована полностью. * * ;Камеры * Большая научная книга * Баффаут (2 шт.) * Психо (2 шт.) ;Скелет чужого * Стимулятор * Суперстимулятор * Ментаты (3 шт.) * Самогон ;Операционная * Диск «Эксперимент базы Сьерра» * Стимулятор (2 шт.) * Суперстимулятор * Противоядие * Антирадин * Рад-X * Ментаты (3 шт.) * Психо * Аптечка первой помощи }} Заметки * В шкафчике в медчасти на первом уровне находится жёлтый модуль памяти для ИСУ, медицинского компьютера Братства Стали в Сан-Франциско. После установки этого модуля ИСУ сможет увеличить уровень характеристики «Интеллект» Избранного на 1. * Если среди напарников Избранного есть Сулик, он скажет: «Можешь тут найти друга». В оригинале фраза является каламбуром: You can make a friend here (приобрести друга — сделать друга), намёком на сборку Скайнет. * При посещении тренажёрного зала на первом уровне Избранный, потренировавшись на боксёрских грушах, может повысить свой навык рукопашного боя. Каждая груша повышает его на 5 %. * На диске с заданием базы «Сьерра» упоминается вырезанное из релизной версии игры Агентство защиты окружающей среды (EPA). * На четвёртом уровне Избранный может извлечь из напарников мозг при помощи экстрактора органов в операционной, а также достать рядового Доббса из криокамеры с помощью компьютера на складе биолаборатории. * Применение на роботах навыка «Ремонт» отключает их и даёт 200 ОО. Также может произойти ремонт робота, за что даётся 75 ОО. Навык ремонта нужно применять вплоть до отключения робота. После отключения роботов можно спокойно уничтожить, они не сопротивляются, хотя происходит анимация уклонения и промахи. Таким образом, можно легко (хотя на это уйдёт время) заработать около двух десятков тысяч ОО. Примерно то же самое можно сделать на базе «Марипоза» в Fallout. * Если на базе Избранный спросит Сулика, что ему могут сказать духи, дикарь ответит одной из следующих фраз: ** ** ** * При высоком значении навыка «Ремонт» можно не отключать основной генератор энергии. В таком случае Избранный может временно отключать эмиттеры силовых полей. * Чтобы пройти к арсеналу на 2-м уровне, можно отключить подачу электричества на пол в проходе, закрытом силовыми полями. Для этого следует воспользоваться южным терминалом. Избранный может угадать пароль от него. Появление За кулисами * Военная база «Сьерра» действительно существует в Херлонге, Калифорния, к северу от Рино, и действительно является базой снабжения и логистики. * Пароль «Чайковский», вероятно, отсылка к русскому композитору Петру Ильичу Чайковскому. * На втором уровне базы можно прочитать такой e-mail: «''Это Клингер из 8063. Нужна часть под номером 102-53B…''» (This is Klinger from the 8063rd. Were in desperate need of part number 102-53B. I’ve got a case of Chateau Lafayette 2155 if you expedite the order. Get back to me ASAP). Это отсылка к cериалу «МЭШ». * Названия в почтовой переписке фильмов «Глубокая глотка» и «Дебби имеет армию» — отсылка к культовым фильмам рейтинга «для взрослых» «Глубокая глотка» и «Дебби имеет Даллас». * На диске «Эксперимент базы Сьерра» упоминается имя его автора, врача Г. Лектера, который отправил в биохранилище печень погибшего рядового с бобами и кьянти. Это явная отсылка к Ганнибалу Лектеру. * Фоновая музыка локации Vats of Goo используется в первой части игры на военной базе «Марипоза». Примечания en:Sierra Army Depot pl: Baza Wojskowa Sierra pt-br:Sierra Army Depot uk:Військова база «Сьєрра» zh:雪乐山军事储藏库 Категория:Локации Fallout 2 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Военные объекты Категория:Армия США